Because of you
by Moth Reedglittle
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis periang yang harus kehilangan ingatan masalalunya. Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang hadir dari masa lalunya. Apakah yang sebernarnya terjadi? Bad summary. fict pertama.! RnR
1. Chapter 1

Haloo semua, ini fic pertama saya. Mohon bantuannya ya.. jadi saya mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan fict ini. J oya saya masih belum mengerti tentang OCC yah sejenis itulah, tolong kasih penjelannya ya sensei, sunbae, oppa, unnie.

Oke langsung saja.

**NARUTO/MANGA.**

**PAIRING :SASUxSAKU.**

**WARNING : OCC, TYPO, Gaje.**

**Rated T.**

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Happy reading.**

**Part 1.**

"SAKUUUURAAAAAA." teriak seseorang dari lantai dasar, yang sudah sangat ku kenal. suaranya. Yupp, dia adalan Kaa-san ku. Aku tersentak mendengar teriakan itu, perlahan aku mengerjapkan mataku sambil agar bisa terbuka. Perhalan aku menyusuri meja beljarku mencari sesuatu yang setiap pagi berbunyi tapi entah mengapa pagi ini alat itu tidak mengeluarkan bunyinya sama sekali.'Hup' aku melirik sekilas kearah jam beker-ku dan betapa sangat terkejutnya aku, di sana sudah bertengger angka 6.20 "WHAAATTT." Teriakku menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Bisa dipastikan aku telat lagi berangkat ke sekolah, tanpa basi basi lagi aku langsung menyambar seragamku yang tergantung bebas dilemari dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

Setelah keluar kamar mandi kulirik sekilas ke arah jam dan aku merasakan bulu kudukku merinding melihat angka di sana jam 6.29 menit. Aku berteriak dalam hati meruntuki nasib sialku ini, aku segera melesat ke ruang makan disana sudah betengger Otou-san dan Kaa-san, aku bergegas mengambil sarapan dan bekal makan siangku dan langsung menuju pintu depan.

"Makanya jangan tidur terlalu larut, telat bangun kan jadinya." ucap Kaa-san.

"Iya kaa-san. Tapi aku kan juga ngerjain tugas sekolah yang bejibunnya minta ampun." elakku.

"sudah sudah jangan berdebatm Sakura itu sudah jam berapa kamu bakalan benar benar telat kalau masih berdebat dengan kaa-sanmu ini" ucap tou-san. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Ya sudah Kaa-san, Tou-san Sakura berangkat ya."

'Blaaam' bunyi pintu ditutup. #anggap saja begitu. Hhaa

"Pa satpaammm, jangan ditutup" teriakku sambil berlari sekencang kencangnya

Melewati anak anjing (?) got (?) semua rintangan di hadapanku (?). Pa satpam itu hanya menyeringai menatapku. SIALAN ! runtukku dalam hati.

"Haahh… haaahh.. haahh" napasku tersenggal setelah melewati pagar sekolah, sedetik saja aku telat masuk ke sekolah nasibku bakalan lebih parah, pasalnya aku sudah sering masuk ruang BP gara gara hanya telat masuk. Hanya (?), oke aku tahu itu bukan hal sepele karena aku itu hampir telat setiap hari maka dari itu guru BP hanya bisa geleng geleng kepalanya melihat tingkah lakuku. Dan kemarin adalah peringatan terakhir untukku, sekali saja aku telat lagi, aku benar benar akan diskorsing. Hei ! itu tidak adil bukan. Hah sudah lupalan,

Oke namaku Haruno Sakura, aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School, salah satu sekolahan yang sangat terkenal di konoha. Yah peraturan di sekolah ini juga sangat ketat tapi bagi aku, Haruno Sakura itu bukan masalah, sekarang aku sudah kelas 12 dan sebentar lagi akan menghadapi yang namanya UJIAN NASIONAL. Okeh sekian dulu perkenalannya.

'Teeng Teeng'

Bel tanda masuk pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai, aku segera beregegas memasuki kelasku sebelum wali kelasku Kakashi Sensei memulai pelajarannya, kalau tidak bersiap siap saja sampai bel istirahat tiba akan bertengger setia di depan kelas dengan kaki dianggat satu, kedua tangan berada di belakang kepala. Bisa bayangkan selama 3 jam pelajaran kali 45 menit betapa pegalnya kaki hingga kalian akan merasa tidak punya kaki lebih baik (?).

"Pagi semuanya." ucap Kakashi Sensei ketika memasuki ruang kelas 12-A

"PAGIIIIIII SENSEEII." teriak seluruh anak kelas, tidak termasuk aku.

"Nah kita kedatangan murid baru dari Otou. Sasuke ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" titah Kakashi Sensei.

"Halo semua, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, umur 16 tahun. Saya pindahan dari otou, mohon bantuannya semua." ucap sasuke datar sambil membungkuk 90derajat.

Semua mata tertuju pada ketampanan Sasuke, badannya yang proporsional, putih merata diseluruh tubuhnya, rambut emonya dengan riasan sedikit menonjol ke belakang, ahh bukan sedikit tapi banyak terlihat seperti bokong ayam. Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat ketampanan Sasuke anugerah Tuhan yang satu ini bener bener luar binasa upps, maksudnya luar biasa. Pandangan iri para lelaki pun terlihat jelas, terlihat jelas dari tampang ketua klub karate Kiba, dia hanya diam memandangi Sasuke. Aku hampir saja kelepasan tertawa melihat tampang kiba, kalah telak dengan tampang Sasuke.

"Nah Sasuke silakan kamu pilih bangku kosong, itu ada di samping Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan." tampak sedikit befikir sensei menyebut namaku "Sakura." katanya dengan sedikit penekanan.

Tampak Sasuke melihat dengan penuh tatapan mengintimadasi kepada calon teman seangkunya. Tatapan Sasuke berakhir di depan mataku emerald dan onyx saling berpaut, lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, tampak Sasuke berjalan ke arah ku. Dan dia sukses mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi di samping kursiku. Tatapan tidak suka teman-teman sekelasku tertuju kepadaku, LHO ! apa salahku, bukan aku yang memintanya duduk di sampingku jadi bukan salahku dong~ innerku berbicara.

"Nah, sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita. Minggu depan kita sambung kembali. Selamat sore anak-anak" ucap Sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya, berarti berakhir pula pelajaran hari ini. 'IYYEYYY' teriak ku dalam hati. Aku bergegas membereskan barang-barangku ke dalam tas sekolah, sesekali ku lirik orang yang ada di sampingku ini, ekspresi datar terus dikeluarkan nya sepanjang hari ini, walaupun aku menjadi teman sebangkunya, gga pernah sekalipun dia berbicara bahkan menolehpun tidak kepadaku. Aku heran kok ada manusia es kayak dia, ck. yah walaupun dia sedingin es tapi tak ada salanya aku yang menegurnya duluan.

"Ahh, saa-saa-suuke-san" ucapku terbata, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tas menghada aku.

DEG.

DEG.

DEG.

Tatapan matanya seolah bertanya 'Ada apa kau memanggilku? mengganggu saja,'

"Aaa-kk-ku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal," ucapku akhirnya, dan mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk disambut oleh tangannya, tapi dia malah berjalan keluar kelas dan mengacuhkan tanganku. Sekali lagi aku bilang dia MENGACUHKAN tanganku.

HENING.

Aku tak bergerak beberapa menit mematung seperti orang kerasukan setelah dia memperlakukan aku dengan tidak elitnya. 'Huh, sok banget sih. Diajakin kenalan aja tidak mau' runtukku dalam hati. Aku terus saja memasang muka cemberutku sepanjang koridor perjalanan pulang, aku merntuki nasib sialku hari ini, mempermalukan diriku seniri di depan Uchiha si pantat ayam sok keren itu. Ck.

"Tadaimaaa~." ucapku kepada orang rumah.

"Okaerii~ Sakura." sambut Kaa-san. "Ada kejutan untuk kamu Sakura" Ucap Kaa-san ketika aku memasuki kamarku dan Kaa-san mengekoriku di belakang "Kejutan apa.?" tanyaku dengan malas melempar asal asalan tas sekolahku "Sakura sudah berapa kali Kaa-san bilang jangan melempar barang sembarangan" tegur Kaa-san. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, jujur saja akibat perbuatan si Uchiha sok itu aku jadi bad mood. "Iya Kaa-san" jawabku malas, rupanya Kaa-san menyadari sikap anehku hari ini.

"Kamu kenapa Sakura.? Hari ini terlihat aneh.? Tidak seperti biasanya.?." tanya Kaa-san.

"Tidak apa apa kaa-san. Oh ya ! katanya ada kejutan.? Apa kejutannya?." tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian Kaa-san.

"Oh iya, hampir saja lupa. Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa" ucap Kaa-san dengan gembiranya.

"Siapa Kaa-san.? MINHO SHINee.?" tanya ku antusias, yah aku memang maniak kpop.

"Tentu saja bukan, lagian siapa MINHO itu, Kaa-san tidak mengenalnya." jawab Kaa-san. Ah iya mana tau kaa-san yang namanya SHINee, tiap aku perlihatkan foto atau video mereka kepadanya, Kaa-san selalu mengacuhkanku.

"Ah, ini dia anak teman ayah. Dia akan tinggal disini, orang tuanya menitipkannya kepada ayah, jadi kamu harus bisa menerimanya. Dia sedang ada di kamarnya, cepat temui dia. Dia pasti rindu padamu Sakura" ucap Kaa-san mendramatisir.

"Eh.! RINDU, memangnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya kaa-san.?" tanya sakura bingung dengan menekankan kata 'RINDU'

"Ah~ sudahlah cepat temui dia sakura, kamarnya ada di samping kamar kamu" ucap kaa-san sambil mendorong tubuhku keluar dari kamar.

"ya sudah Kaa-san tinggal ya, mau nyiapin makan malam dulu" ucap kaa-san berlalu meninggalkanku di depan pintu yang aku sendri tak tahu siapa orang di dalamnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dalam dalam.

Huh..!

Satu.. dua.. tiga..

"Tok.. tokk..tokk."

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali,

"Tok tok tok." masih tidak ada jawaban.

Ah masuk saja lah. "Kreek." pintunya tidak dikunci. Aku melihat sekeliling kamar ini, tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Jangan – jangan Kaa-san mengerjaiku oikirku dalam hati. Aku berjalan dengan hati hati seolah tidak ingin membuat sura gaduh.

"Kreek" aku mengerjap mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Dan pemandangan dihadapanku sangat menatang, aku melihat tubuh seseorang berbalut handuk di bagian perut hingga paha, mukanya menunduk sambil mengeringkan rambut emonya yang hitam dongker kebiruan, aku meneguk liur dengan sangat susah, tenggorokanku terasa tercekat melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Eh tunggu dulu rambut emo, jangan-jangan.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, kau terpesona denganku" katanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia berjalan melewatiku menuju lemari pakaiannya yang terletak di pojok kiri ruangan.

"Kenapa masih di situ, kau mau melihatku ganti baju.?" tanyanya menggoda.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" aku berteriak histeris dan berlari sekencang- kencangnya keluar dari kamar..

"Hoosh.. hooshh" nafasku memburu, mukaku pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang, tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, kok bisa si pantat ayam itu ada di rumahku.

Skip time

"Sakura, Sasuke ayo makan, makan malam sudah siap" teriak kaa-san dari bawah.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar, kulihat si pantat ayam juga keluar dari kamarnya, dia berjalan dengan stoicnya, memang tampan pujiku dalam hati. Dia seilas meliriku yang sedang menatapnya tanpa mengedipkan mataku sedikitpun darinya, dia menyeringai sedikit. Errr.. menyebalkan aku segera memalingkan mukaku dari mukanya dan bergegas turun. Saking tergesa-gesanya aku tidak memperhatikan anak tangga yang sedang ku pijaki akhirnya aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke bawah jika tidak ada tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggangku, karena kakinya juga tidak simbang akhirnya kami jatuh berdua ke lantai dasar. Eh tapi kok tidak sakit. Tapi sangat lembut menyapu bibirku, tangan kekar itu masih melingkar dipinggungku seolah tak ingin aku kesakitan. Dan aku baru sadar dengan posisiku sekarng, aku berada di atas Sakuse, dan parahnya lagi bibir kami bertemu.

"KYAAAAAAA" teriakku aku segera bangkit dari posisi yang sungguh sangat tidak mengenakkan tadi.

Ku lihat Kaa-san lari terbirit birit dari dapur. "Ada apa Sakura.? Kenapa teriak teriak.? Dan lagi kenapa dengan mukamu.? Kamu demam.? Kok mukamu merah Saku.?" tanya Kaa-san bertubi tubi.

Aku bingung sekaligus gugup apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Kaa-san, kalau Kaa-san sampai tau aku ceroboh lagi aku bakalan kena omel, lagi pula aku malu kalau menceritakn kejadian tadi kepada Kaa-san-saa. Arrgghh FIRST KISS-ku, di ambil oleh pantat ayam sialan ini. Oke emang lebe tapi tetep aja aku gga rela.

"Ehh, tidak ada apa-apa Kaa-san, tadi Saku jatuh. Iya kan Saku" jelas Sasuke, tunggu, 'KAA-SAN' apa maksudnya dengan panggilan itu. Arrgghh aku makin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga ini. Aku hanya mengangguk menaggapi pernyataan Sasuke tadi.

"Ya sudah, ayo saku sasu kita makan tou-san sudah menunggu"

Kami pun mengekori kaa-san dari belakang, dan aku menduduki kursi yang biasa aku tempati. Sasuke duduk di sebelahku. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan ha itu. Terserah dia saja.

"Ayo sasuke di coba masakan kaa-san" kata kaa-san lembut, aku makin heran. Ada apa ini sebenarnya.? Arrghh.. aku meruntuki nasib sialku hari ini, dan ini terjadi karena si sasuke pantat ayam ini.

"Ittadekimas" ucap kami berbarengan.

"Oya sasuke, kamu sebentar lagi akan masuk kuliah. Bagaimana kalau kamu melanjutkan di Konoha University, di sana jurusan Arsitek bagus lo, akreditasnya A. lagian sakura juga mau masuk KU ambil jurusan kedokteran. Iyakan Saku.?" tanya tou-san padaku, aku tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk pelan, kenapa juga tou-san harus mempromosikan KU kepadanya huh.. menyebakan.

"Iya tou-san, rencananya juga seperti itu" ucap Snolkasuke seadanya. Tunggu kok dia manggil "tou-san" ahh ini aneh sekali. Bantinku dalam hati.

"Aku sudah selesai kaa-san tou-san" ucapku sambil berdiri hendak beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Aku juga" ucap Sasuke kemudian berdiri mengikutiku berjalan menuju lantai atas.

"Sasuke" ucapku ketika dia hendak melewati pintu memasuki kamarnya.

"Hn"

Apa itu maksudnya dengan 'hn' aneh sekali manusia satu ini.

"Ah, yang tadi terimakasih sudah menolongku" ucapku sambil membungkuk.

"Hn" balasnya lagi.

"Ya sudah aku mau tidur dulu. Oyasumi." ucapku sambil memamerkan senyum termanisku.

Kurasa Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang ku lakukan tadi "Hn" katanya sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

'Apa-apaan itu, dasar manusia aneh. Irit kata kata, dan apa lagi itu 'Hn' bikin orang bingung saja' runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

End off POV Sakura.

Sasuke POV

Ya tuhan, senyum Sakura tidak berubah dari dulu. Senyum yang selalu bisa menghangatkan hatiku, meredakan emosiku, mengisi setiap hariku yang sepi, dia yang paling mengerti aku. Tapi sekarang aku hanya orang asing baginya, tidak ada lagi memori yang dia ingat semenjak kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

TBC . . .

Makasih ya yang udah mau baca fic ini . . . semoga para readnrers menyukainya.

Saya masih newbie. Jadi mohon bantuannya. *bungkuk badan 900*.

Ini saya publish ulang, banyak banget kesalahannya, Ada beberapa bagian yang saya perbaiki. Mohon maap yang sebesar besarnya, nah itu masalah Typo saya juga tidak mengerti. Hehhe. Mohon ktirikannya lagi, agar saya dapat memperbaiki fict ini yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Gomennasai, saya sungguh newbie. Jadi banyak yang belum saya tahu. Mohon untuk memberikan bimbingannya senpai :D

Bagi yang udah review makasih banyak ya..

Chap 2 nya bakalan saya publish secepatnya, harus saya edit ulang isinya. saya sekarang masih sibuk mengurusi test SNMPTN. Doakan saya ya semoga masuk ke universitas yang saya mau. :D

Sedikit balasan review :

**Ma Simba** : Arigatou, udah suka ama fict ini. Oke saya bakalan sering update.

**Maya : **Argatou, oke. Salam kenal juga. :D

**Vivi : **Iya. Saya ada bikin flashbacknya, tenang aja ada penjelasnnya di chap selanjutnya.

**Fiyui-chan** : Arigatou, seneng deh ada yang suka sama fict aku yang ini. Iya, di usahkan chap selanjutnya bakalan dibuat lebih panjang lagi.

**Uchiha Eky-chan** : Iya, Saku hilang ingatan. Di chap selanjutnya bakalan aku ceritain kenapa Saku bisa hilang ingatan.

**Read** : Arigatou sudah ngereview, fict jauh dari kata bagus ini, hhe. Hai ! saya mengerti, bakalan saya perbaikin. Terimakasih atas pembelajarannya. :D

**Fidya Raina Malfoy **: Mlfoy.? Suka Harry potter yah aku jugaa.. *lupakan ini bukan ajang curcoll* hhe. Iya bahasanya memang agak aneh. Terimakasih atas reviewnya, saya pasti akan belajar lebih banyak lagi.

**Me** : Iya, bakalan update kilat. :D

**Sei-chan** : *tos balik Iya, saya itu kecepatan pas nulis fict ini, jadinya kurang memperhatikan penulisannya. Gommenasai. Yosh ! kita sama sama berjuang, ganbatte.

**Alhi **: Arigatou sudah review fict ini. Iya, ah iya saya akan banyak-banyak membaca fict lain, novel atau semacamnya biar dapat memperbanyak vocab saya. Saya senang kalau saya salah itu ditegur, jadi jangan segan segan sunbae, mohon bimbinganya untuk fict kedepan. :D

**Keep or delete**

**Akhir kata RnR**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semua, Erma-chan balik lagi. Lanjutan dari fict kemarin.

Buat yang udah review makasih banget yah. Pelajaran kalian gga saya lupain

**Ma Simba** : Arigatou, udah suka ama fict ini. Oke saya bakalan sering update.

**Maya : **Argatou, oke. Salam kenal juga. :D

**Vivi : **Iya. Saya ada bikin flashbacknya, tenang aja ada penjelasnnya di chap ini.

**Fiyui-chan** : Arigatou, seneng deh ada yang suka sama fict aku yang ini. Iya, di usahkan chap ini bakalan dibuat lebih panjang lagi.

**Uchiha Eky-chan** : Iya, Saku hilang ingatan. Di chap ini bakalan aku ceritain kenapa Saku bisa hilang ingatan.

**Read** : Arigatou sudah nge'review, fict jauh dari kata bagus ini, hhe. Hai ! saya mengerti, bakalan saya perbaikin. Terima kasih atas pembelajarannya. :D

**Fidya Raina Malfoy **: Malfoy.? Suka Harry potter yah aku jugaa.. *lupakan ini bukan ajang curcoll* hhe. Iya bahasanya memang agak aneh. Terimakasih atas reviewnya, saya pasti akan belajar lebih banyak lagi.

**Me** : Iya, bakalan update kilat. :D

**Sei-chan** : *tos balik Iya, saya itu kecepatan pas nulis fict ini, jadinya kurang memperhatikan penulisannya. Gommenasai. Yosh ! kita sama sama berjuang, ganbatte.

**Alhi **: Arigatou sudah review fict ini. Iya, ah iya saya akan banyak-banyak membaca fict lain, novel atau semacamnya biar dapat memperbanyak vocab saya. Saya senang kalau saya salah itu ditegur, jadi jangan segan segan sunbae, mohon bimbinganya untuk fict kedepan. :D

**Ayu-chan **: Hu'um, suka banget. Suka ama Minho tentunya ama Key. :D suka Shinee juga yah :D *curcoll hihihi*. Wah bisa juga tu nanti saya masukin karakter Minho, hhoo.. saya suka banyak, hhe. SUJU, TVXQ, JYJ, FTI, Cn-Blue, 2PM wah suka semuanya deh. Hhoo.. tapi paling menggila sama SHinee nd TVXQ. :D *wah jadi ajang curcooll beneran ni. Hhihi* gomawo atas sarannya, bakalan di usahain di chap selanjutnya di bikin ada karakter Minho. :D

Oke langsung aja...

Lanjutan sedikit dari fict kemarin..

Sasuke POV

Ya tuhan, senyum Sakura tidak berubah dari dulu. Senyum yang selalu bisa menghangatkan hatiku, meredakan emosiku, mengisi setiap hariku yang sepi, dia yang paling mengerti aku. Tapi sekarang aku hanya orang asing baginya, tidak ada lagi memori yang dia ingat semenjak kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

**NARUTO/MANGA.**

**PAIRING :SASUxSAKU.**

**WARNING : OCC, TYPO, Gaje.**

**Rated T.**

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Happy reading.**

**Part 2.**

**Flash back**

Senyum itu terus mengambang di wajah berparas cantik berambut merah muda ini ya Haruno Sakura adalah nama sang gadis, dia sedang bersiap akan memberikan kejutan kepada sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat berarti baginya orang yang sangat dia cintai dari dulu. Hari ini tepat bertepatan dengan ulang tahun sahabatnya itu yang ke 12, dia ingin memberikan hadiah yang sangat berkesan untuk orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dia telah bekerja keras selama seminggu ini untuk membuat gelang yang dia buat dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dia membuat gelang itu hanya dua. Untuk dirinya dan untuk orang yang dicintainya itu dan dia bertekat akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada sahabatnya itu hari ini. Perasaan yang terlah dia pendam selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Dari jarak tak kurang dari lima meter, gadis ini dapat melihat rambut emo yang mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat ayam. Yah seperti inilah style seorang yang sangat dia cintai, Uchiha Sasuke. Itu lah namnya, sangat bagus bukan. Dia tersenyum dan terus memandang kedepan.

"Hai." sapanya ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Hn." balas pemuda itu.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun," dia tersenyum sebentar kemudian meronggoh sesuatu yang ada di kantong blezernya "Ini untukmu." kemudian menyerahkan hadiah itu kepada pemilik yang berhak. Sasuke kemudian membuka kado tersebut dengan lembut seolah tak ingin menyakiti orang yang dengan susah payah membungkuskan kado ini untuknya.

"Hn. Arigatos." ucap pemuda Uchiha itu dengan tulus.

"Ada yang ingin aku beritahukan Sasuke-kun." katanya

"Hn." itulah tanggapan dari pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke-kun tersebut.

Gadis itu telihat menarik nafas sebentar kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Aa-A-k-kuu. menyukai sasuke-kun." ucapnya tergagap dan tertunduk malu.

"Hah.?" Sasuke tak dapat menghilangkan ekspresi kagetnya, gadis dihadapannya kini hanya tertunduk malu.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pernyataan sakura, keburu ada seseorang yang mengganggu.

"Sasuke-kunn, kita jalan jalan yuk" rengek gadis di sebelah sasuke dia terus memeluk lengan sasuke. Dia tidak sadar sedari tadi gadis yang menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu sedang menahan tangis, dia tidak sanggup untuk melihat sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

Sasuke diam tak bergeming dia berfikir keras apa yang harus dia lakukan, ketika sang gadis akan berdiri berniat untuk meninggalkannya bersama wanita yang bernama Karin, yang menyukai Sasuke dari dulu dengan sigap Sasuke menahan tangan san gadis.

"Aku bisa jelaskan" hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut sasuke

"Tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan Sasuke." ucapnya dengan senyum yang dia sendiri tau itu adalah senyum yang sangat di paksakan.

"Maaf." entah kenapa jadi kata itu yang keluar seolah dia memang bersalah dan dia memang mempunyai hubungan khusus kepada wanita yang bernama Karin tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Sasuke, aku yang salah, aku yang lancang mencintamu. Hiks hiks," air mata ini sudah tak terbendung lagi "Hiks.. hiks. Maaf aku telah lancang, aku akan melupakan perasaan ini Sasuke." kemudian dia berlari.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mematung kemudian menatap marah wanita yang ada di sampingnya, wanita itu seakan menyadari aura hitam keluar dari tubuh sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah kau tampakkan mukamu di hadapanku." ucap Sasuke datar namun sangat menusuk.

Beriringan dengan kepergian wanita itu tiba- tiba dia mendengar suara hantaman yang sangat kerass.. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." dia tahu betul itu suara siapa, suara gadis yang sangat dia cintai, ya. Itu gadisnya Sakura Haruno. Dia berlari kencang ke arah tabrakan tersebut.

Dia melihat, hatinya sangat miris melihat gadisnya tediam tak berdaya, dia menghapiri gadis itu dan memeluknya erat, bau anyir menyengat pernapasan sang Uchiha, ketika dia melihat darah di balik kepala sang gadis, kepanikan mulai merasukinya.

"Siapa saja cepatt telfon AMBULAAAANNN." teriaknya histeris, kerumunan orang-orang itu pun dengan sigap menelfon ambulan, tak berapa lama ambulan itu pun datang.

Dengan sigap para petuga medis mengevakuasi sakura, seandainya saja dia menahan sakura agar tidak pergi, seandainya saja wanita itu tidak mengacau seandainya sajja. Arrrrrrrggghhhh.. sang Uchiha terlihat sangat frustasi sambil menjambak rambut emonya.

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir permasalahan kita hanya bisa mengambil hikmah dari setiap kejadian.

Sejam berlalu..

Dua jam berlalu..

Tiga Jam berlalu..

Sakura masih berjuang hidup di meja operasi. Lima puluh menit kemudian, dokter yang menangani Sakura keluar dari ruangan operasi, Sasuke segera menghapri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok.?" tanya Sasuke, terlihat sekali kekhawatiran terpancar dari bola matanya.

Sasuke POV

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tapi bagian kepalanya mengalami benturan yang cukup keras sehingga ada pendarahan di otaknya kemungkinan besar itu akan mempengaruhi memori yang ada di otaknya. Bersabarlah, dimana kedua orang tuanya. Mereka harus mengetahui keadaan putrid mereka."

Aku sedikit terhenyak mendengar penuturan sang dokter "Mereka sedang berada di konoha, sebentar lagi orang tuaku datang. Mereka akan mengurus administrasinya." ucapku

Tak berapa lama kedua orang tuaku pun datang ke rumah sakit, mereka sangat syok mendengar kabar dariku. Mereka juga telah mengubungi kedua orang tua Sakura, dua jam kemudian orang tua sakura pun datang ke Otou, semenjak itu aku hanya mengurung diriku dikamar. Ini sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian itu, sakurapun tak kunjung sadar. Ini semua salahnya, dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Orang tua Sakura memutuskan untuk memindahkan Sakura ke rumah sakit terbaik di konoha, Karena pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja, mereka tidak pernah menyalahkanku akibat kecelakaan ini. Ini semua takdir, itulah kata tou-san Sakura, aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti kedua orang tuaku sendiri tak ayal sejak kecil aku menjadikan orang tua keduaku. Dan aku juga sering memanggil mereka sngan sebutan 'Tou-san' dan 'Kaa-san'.

Hari ini genap sakura menutup matanya selama 1 bulan 1 hsri 5 jam 38 menit 4 detik. Aku terus menanti Sakura hingga akhirnya hari sakura dipindahkan ke konoha pun tiba. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima semuanya, toh ini dilakukan untuk kesembuhan Sakura.

Beberapa hari kemudia aku mendapat kabar bahwa Sakura telah sadar dari tidur panjangnya, tapi ada satu kabar yang sangat menyakitkan hatiku dia kehilangan memorinya tidak semuanya. Hanya memoriku dan keluargaku yang dia lupakan. Yang hanya dia ingat adalah Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya saja. Ingin sekali aku berteriak kenapa sakura melupakanku.. aku menangis.. Ya aku menangis, aku buang jauh jauh image Uchiha yang cool, datar, dan dingin itu. Oh Kami-sama kenapa ini terjadi kepadaku.

**End off Flash Back**

Author ~POV~

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu lima tahun namun tak kunjung memori Sakura mengingat dirinya, sungguh miris nasib sang Uchiha ini, dia harus berjuang meraih cintanya kembali.

Skip time.

Hari beralu dengan biasa, tak terasa sudah seminggu Sasuke berada dirumah Sakura, tak banyak perkembangan yang terjadi. Namun tanpa disadari Sakura mulai memperhatikan Sasuke, sedikit saja tak melihat wajahnya makanya itu akan menjadi boomerang untuk hatinya. Sakura merasa dulu pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, perasaan yang sangat suci, lemut, tenang. Namun dia tidak dapat mengingat lebih jauh, semenjak dia mendapatkan kecelakaan yang terjadi 5 tahun itu orang tuanya tidak pernah memberitahu tentang masa lalunya. Sebab Sakura akan berusaha mengingat memori itu hingga dia tidak sadar akan kesehatannya yang menurun maka dari itu, cukup kehilangan Sakura selama sebulan dan mereka tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Dan disinilah Haruno Sakura duduk manis di kursinya dengan manis, sedang melamun ya, itulah yang dia lakukan sambil menerawang entah dia menerawang apa. Fikirannya terfokus dengan rasa yang sangat familiar yang sekarang dia rasakan terhadap Sasuke. Dia berusaha mengingat, namun kepingan puzzle itu tak muncul di otaknya. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri sehingga dia merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa menyerang kepalanya, tangannya kemudian meremas kencang kearah rambutnya tapi itu tak mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Arrrghhhhh." rintihnya. Mukanya pucat pasi.

Sasuke yang berada diluar mendengar rintihan Sakura segera berlari terbirit birit ke dalam kelas. Dia melihat Sakura tergeletak di lantai dengan memeras rambutnya.

Dia menghampiri Sakura, onyx dan emerald berpadu, rasa khawatir onyx sangat tergambar jelas. Emerald merasa tatapan ini pernah di perlihatkan oleh seseorang tapi, rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya.

"Aaarrrrgghhh." rintihnya sejadi jadinya.

"Saku, kamu kenapa.?" tanya Sasuke. Dengan memanggil nama kecil Sakura.

Para murid yang berada diluar segera masuk mendengar rintihan itu, Sasuke dengan sigap menggendong Sakura dengan ala bridal style ke UKS. Semua mata tertuju kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke yang dikenal dingin terhadap wanita kini bisa memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat ketakutan terhadap seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh lemas sakura ke ranjang UKS, Sakura sedang tertidur di pelukan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke membaringkannya.

Perlahan jemari mulus sasuke menelusuri lekuk wajah Sakura dengan penhuh kasih sayang dia menibak poni Sakura yang menutupi jidat Sakura yang agak sedikir err.. lebar. Sasuke penuh kerinduan menatap Sakura, tersirat betapa menyesalnya dengan kejadian dulu yang menimpa Sakura. Kedua orang tua sakura juga berharap dengan hadirnya Sasuke disisi sakura dapat membantu sakura menemukan kepingan puzzle masa lalunya yang pernah hilang, namun kedua orang tuanya juga berharap jangan sampai sakura sakit hanya karena masalah ini.

"Eengghh…" rintih sakura sadar dari pingsannya.

Sasuke sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Sakura mulai mengerjap matanya, pandangan pertama tertuju pada langit langit yang putih, dia sadar bahwa dia sekarang berada di UKS, namun perasaan ini muncul lagi ketika matanya mendapati sosok yang tidak asing bagi dirinya, ya dia menatap lekat ke arah Sasuke.

Onyx dan emerald kembali berpadu. Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan namun tak seucap katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing masing.

"Sasuke, apa yang kamu lakukan disini.?" Tanya Sakura bingung, kemudian dia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya (?). sasuke membantunya.

"Tadi kamu pingsan Sakura, aku yang membantumu ke UKS" ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dalamdalam " Arigato sasuke" ucapnya.

"Aku mau kembali kekelas." ucap sakura.

"Biar aku bantu.?" Tawar sasuke.

"Hn." itu jawaban sakura, *owh, kenapa Saku mirip sama Sasu yah jawabannya. Ck mulai ketularan Sasuke ni*

Ok back to story.

Sakura sangat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang sangat lembut terhadap dirinya, dia berusaha mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke yang dari awal pertama bertemu besikap dingin terhadap dirinya, sekarang malah bersikap sangat lembut bahkan sangat perhatian. Sakura merasakan sesuatu, dulu sepertinya dia sangat mengenal rasa ini. Bahkan sangat mengenalnya.

'Tttetttt.. teeett..' bel pulang berbunyi.

"Nah selamat siang anak-anak" ucap Iruka Sensei diakhir pelajarannya lalu dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Para murid gaduh sendiri memberekan barang barang pelajaran mereka untuk segera pulang kerumah mereka masing masing. Begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka berdua sibuk merapikan peralatan belajar mereka. Sesekali terlihat sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dia tersipu malu ketika kepergok Sasuke sedang menatap dirinya.

'Arrgghhh, malu sekali' runtuk Sakura dalam hati. Dia berjalan mendahului Sasuke, sedangkan sasuke mengekor di belakang sakura. Yup, karena mereka serumah otomatis mereka selalu pulang bareng.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke. Sakura berhenti dan menoleh kepada sasuke.

"Hn." ucapnya datar.

"Kau tidak apa apa.?" Tanya Sasuke datar padahal dalam hatinya sangat cemas memikirkan kondisi kesehatan sakura, namun karena dia seorang Uchiha jadi dia bisa menghilangkan wajah khawatirnya itu.

"Eh.!" Sakura kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke "Aku tidak apa apa Sasuke, cuman sedikit pusing." tutur Sakura kemudian memegangi kepalanya yang agak sedikit berdenyut itu.

"Sasuke boleh aku bertanya sesuatu.?"

"Hn"

"Sebenarnya kamu itu siapa.? Kenapa kamu masuk begitu saja dalam kehidupanku.? Apakah di masa lalu aku mengenalmu Sasuke.?" Tanya sakura bertubi tubi

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sakura, 'Aku harus jawab apa.?' Tanya hati Aasuke entah kepada siapa.

"Hn. Aku hanya seorang anak kenalan ayahmu Sakura, dan soal masa lalumu. Ah. Sebaiknya kita masuk ke rumah" hindar Sasuke dari pertanyaan Sakura.

Sasuke bergesas berjalan mendahului Sakura untuk masuk ke rumah. 'Aneh sekali' bantin Sakura.

"Okaeri" ucap mereka berbarengan, namun tak ada sambutan dari kaa-sannya sakura.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sedangkan sakura berjalan menuju dapur. Dia melihat memo yang terletak di kulkas.

'**TO saku dan sasu.**

**Kaa-san dan Tou-san harus pergi ke otou, ada urusan perusahaan yang harus kami berdua kerjakan, mungkin akan memakan waktu lama. Jadi tolong jaga rumah ya. Uang sudah kaa-san kirim ke rekening saku. Jadi tenang saja.**

**Kami mencinta kalian.**

**From Kaa-san and Tou-san'**

Begitulah kira kira isi memonya, "Hahhh." Sakura menghela nafas panjang, beginilah kalau orang tuanya sibuk, hanya surat saja yang mereka tinggalkan.

Tiba tiba Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Sakura, dia melihat Sakura menghela nafas panjang 'Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.' fikirnya dalam hati.

"Ada apa sakura.?" Tanya sasuke

"Ini." Sakura menunjukkan memo yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke membaca sekilas kemudian beralih pandangan ke sakura.

"Hn. Mungkin memang urusan penting sehingga kaa-san dan tou-san pergi" ucap Sasuke

Ketika Sasuke hendak beranjak dari dapur, sakura menahan lengan sasuke kemudian dia menatap Sasuke "Sasuke." ucapnya "Tadi kenapa kau menghindari pertanyaanku. Tolong jawab Sasuke, aku bosan hidup dalam suatu kebohongan. Aku yakin kalian, kaa-san, tou-san dan kau telah menyembunyikan sesuatu terhadapku" ucap Sakura mantap.

Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya tercekat akibat ucapan Sakura barusan, kemudian tangan Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke lembut, sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Sakura. Jujur saja saat ini Sasuke sangat rindu akan akan sentuhan Sakura. Dia ingin sekali jujur kepada Sakura, namun dia tidak ingin melihat Sakunya sakit. Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau terlalu banyak berfikir." elak Sasuke, sambil melonggarkan tangan Sakura dari tangannya. Kemudian dia berlalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian didapur dengan semua fkiran sakura.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang berukuran king size itu, keluarga haruno cukup terpandang di konoha. Seperti halnya keluarga uchiha juga sangat terpandang otou.

Seminggu telah berlalu, sekarang Sakura sudah tidak mempermasalahkan masalalunya. Dia bilang "Mungkin masa laluku memang harus di lupakan ya Sasuke." ucap Sakura ketika mereka berjalan untuk pulang kerumah dari sekolah.

DEG.

DEG.

Jantung Sasuke serasa mati mendengar penuturan Sakura itu. Bagai disambar petir hatinya sekarang ini. Bagaimana mungkin masalalu itu tidak berarti untuk sakura. Oh ya Sasuke baru sadar kalau sekarang Sakura lupa akan masalalunya, lupa akan dirinya, MIRIS bukan nasib seorang Uchiha. Dia hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan.

"Hn" tanggapan sasuke datar.

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan fikirannya masing masing tak ada dari salah satu mereka untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Skip time.

"Tok tok. Sasuke saatnya makan malam." ucap Sakura dari luar kamar Sasuke.

Hening tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura lagi.

Mungkin dia sudah tidur, sebaiknya aku lihat saja. "Sasuke aku masuk ya." "Kleek."

Terlihatlah Sasuke tertidur di sofa dengan memegang sebuah benda seperti gelang, gelangnya sangat unik. Dan ada bandulan berbentuk huruf 'S'Love'S'. Sakura mengamati benda itu dengan seksama.

Sakura POV

Aku seperti pernah melihat benda ini sebelumnya, tapi dimana ya. Ah kenapa aku jadi pikun begini sih. 'Sepertinya Sasuke sangat pulas tidur' batinku berkata. Ku urungkan niatku untuk membangunkan Sasuke. 'Ambilkan selimut saja, Kasian dia kalau kena angin malam kaya gini.' Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku kemudian berjalan keluar menuju kamarku, mataku tak bisa terpejam. Fikiranku kembali kepada gelang yang tadi di pegang oleh sasuke. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana.?

TBC . . .

Wah terima kasih sudah mau baca fict nya. Ini chap ini, saya harap para readers menyukainya.

Sekian

Plis RnR, arigato, gomawo, kamsahamnida, xie xie. *bungkuk 90 derajat kepada para senpai, subae, oppa, unnie, sensei, ssnim* :DD

Akhir kata..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haloo annyeong-haseyo semua. Author baik lagi nih, bwa lanjutan cerita yang kemarin.**

**Maaf banget nie author updatenya lama, soalnya lagi sibuk banget ngurus ikut tes SNMPTN belum lagi waktu belajarnya. Doain yah semoga saya bisa lulus SNMPTN *sepertinya sangat susah*. :DD**

**Mungkin.. err, bukan kata 'mungkin' lebih tepatnya 'Pasti' banyak kekurangan pada fict saya ini, dengan senang hati saya menerima saran-saran yang diberikan oleh para senpai. :DD**

**Mungkin chap ini agak sedikit berbelit belit.**

**Buat yang udah review makasih banget, jangan bosan-bosan review yah, semakin banyak review semakin semangat author lanjutin ceritannya. Kamsahamnida..! Arigato ! Xie-xie ! *bungkuk 90 derajat***

**Fidya Raina Malfoy** : Hhhi, aku juga suka ama Dramonie. Arigato atas pujiannya :D.

**Fiyui-Chan** : Wah arigato sudah ngeriview :D oh pasti itu author bakalan jelasin lebih tentang gelang 'S'Love'S'-nya sama maknanya. Ditunggu ya chap selanjutnya. :D

**Me** : Arigato atas review'an-nya. Ini sudah update kilat !. ^^

**Maya** : Ah iya. Saya kecepetan ngetik jadi banyak typonya. :D terima kasih atas sarannya ^^. Ganbatte nee. :D

**Rairi Chikushodo Uchiha males login **: Ne, arigato sudah baca nd review fict ini. ^^

**Uchiha Eky-Chan** : Iya, hu'um. Emang tu Karin bikin sebel *lho bukannya author yang bikin Karin kebagian peran penjahat* -Karin : dasar ni author dia yang bikin peran gue jadi jahat, eh malah dia yang sebel am ague. Dasar author aneh- oke ini udah update :D

**Ayu-Chan** : Ne, annyeong Haseyo~ :D . Iaa gga pa-pa seneng lagi author dipanggil unnie ^^. Wah asik nie ketemu shawol, hohoho *tos balik. Iya ini masih nyari ide biar bisa masukin karakter minho ke chapter ini, maunya sih bikin Sasu cemburu ama Minho biar ceritanya juga gga aneh :D Yossshh HWATING~~

**Sei-Chan **: Ihihi ketahuan deh ngetiknya kecepetan ^^. Oh iya itu lupa saya edit :D gomen nee. Okeh ganbatte nee. :D

**NARUTO/MANGA.**

**PAIRING :SASUxSAKU.**

**WARNING : OCC, TYPO, Gaje.**

**Rated T.**

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Happy reading.**

**Part 3.**

Matahari bersinar dengan terik menyinari kota Konoha, sedikit sinarnya memasuki kamar yang berdimensi sederhana itu. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya seolah tidak ingin diganggu masa tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya berusaha bangkit dari alam mimpinya. Sekarang dia telah benar-benar sadar terbangun dari alam mimpi yang menemani tidurnya tadi malam, sekilas melirik ke arah jam beker yang terletak di meja belajar di samping kiri tempat tidur king sizenya yang berdimensi dengan corak berwarna pink seperti warna rambutnya.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju balkon yang mengarah ke bagian barat kota Konoha. Dia menghirup udara segar pagi ini. Sang raja telah bersinar sedikit lebih tinggi menyinari bumi untuk membantu segala aktifitas manusia di dunia. Tidak ada meminta imbalan sedikit pun dari seluruh manusia yang ada di bumi, setiap hari dia memberikan sinarnya, tanpa lelah, tanpa letih.

"Gedubrak, Brak, Brik, Bruk." suara gaduh terdengar jelas dari kamar sebelah sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, bingun itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura sekarang. 'Pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut' batin Sakura dalam hati.

Perlahan tapi pasti dia meninggalkan balkon rumahnya menuju pintu kamarnya "Klek"

"Tok-tok. Sasuke kau di dalam." Tanya sakura perlahan.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang empunya kamar, dia memberanikan diri bergerak maju menuju knop pintu "Klek" suara pintu terbuka. Sakura mendapati Sasuke yang tidak elitnya sedang tergeletak dilantai dengan posisi, kepala dan kaki kiri Sasuke di lantai sedangkan kaki kanan Sasuke tergeletak bebas di kasur. Kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke kan? Yup betul sekali Sasuke terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan jam beker ada di belakang kepala Sasuke.

"Hmmmpppp.." Sakura menahan tawa dengan membekap mulut dengan tangannya sendiri, Sasuke yang sadar telah ditertawakan oleh Sakura menatap Sakura dengan tajam dan memberikan deathglare andaannya kemudian dia segera memperbaiki posisinya yang tidak mengenakkan tadi.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya ketus dan dibuat sedatar mungkin.

"Ah, aku mendengar suara gaduh dari kamarmu ini. Ternyata kamu sedang dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan seperti tadi." ucapnya lalu dia berjalan masuk ke kamar Sasuke menuju tirai yang menjadi penghalang bagi sinar sang raja untuk masuk kedalam celah kamar Sasuke, Sakura kemudia menyibak perlahan tirai tersebut sehingga sinar sang raja dapat masuk.

"Ayo bangun Sasuke. Ini sudah pagi, temani aku belanja ke supermarket. Persediaan makanan kita sudah habis, persediaan tomat di kulkas juga sudah habis. Bukannya kamu sangat menyukai tomat. Ayo bangun, dan segera mandi." celoteh sakura panjang lebar. Tunggu sebentar Sasuke menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dari mana Sakura tau kalau dia sangat menyukai tomat. Sasuke menautkan alinya tanda dia bingung.

"Dari mana kamu tau aku suka tomat Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum Sakura keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Eh!" hanya itu reaksi sakura "Memang tadi aku berkata seperti itu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura balik dan menbuat Sasuke bingung dengan jawaban Sakura yang sunggu aneh tadi.

"Aku tidak tau Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja kalimat 'Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat' itu muncul di kepalaku. Aku tidak sadar mengucapkan kalimat itu." ucap Sakura tetunduk.

"Hn. Sudahlah ! Bukannya kita harus ke supermarket. Tunggu sebentar aku mau mandi dulu." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura segera kembali ke kamarnya, dia juga segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke supermarket hari ini.

Selesai berbenah diri Sakura kembali teringat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu. 'Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak aku tahu?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati entah kepada siapa.

"Tok tok" bunyi ketukan pintu kamarnya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sakura, setelah dia rasa cukup, Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu "Klek"

"Ayo berangkat Sasuke." ajak Sakura yang sudah berjalan di depan Sasuke menuruni anak tangga rumah Sakura.

Hari ini Sakura memakai baju lengan pendek bermotif bunga sakura dengan warna pink sangat cocok dengan Sakura, dan rok mini sekar 5 cm di atas lutut ditambah dengan rambutnya yang panjang sebahu tergerai bebas dan jepit rambut kupu-kupu yang di selipkan di bagian rambut depan Sakura sehingga menambah kemanisan dimuka gadia berumur 17 tahun itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya memakai short skirt dengan sweater berwarna putih dan celana jeans ¾ berwana sesuai dengan warna rambutnya hitam donker kebiruan sungguh sangat menawan penampilan Sasuke pagi ini.

** Because of you **

Selesai berbelanja mereka berdua bergegas pulang ke rumah.

"Sasuke kamu mau makan apa?"

"Hn. Terserah saja."

"Bagaimana kalau nasi goreng ekstra tomat." usul Sakura.

"Hn." Respon datar dari Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dia hanya memonyongkan mulutnya dan mengembung-gembungkan pipinya. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura hanya diam.

Sakura sedang sibuk memotong bawang merah, dengan perlahan dia mengiris bawang itu tiba-tiba saja "Sreett" tak sengaja Sakura mengiris jarinya hingga tergores lumayan dalam, bau anyir memekik penciuman Sakura.

"Prang" suara picau jatuh ke lantai yang terbuat dari keramik itu memecah keheningan. Sasuke yang mendengar suara itu segera berlari keluar kamarnya menuju dapur dimana tempat Sakura berada.

"Arrgghhh" rintih Sakura rasa perih menjalar ke seluruh jemari Sakura, mendengar rintihan Sakura secepat kilat Sasuke menuju dapur.

"Ada apa Sakura?" dia melihat jari Sakura terdapat darah bekas goresan dari pisau, dengan tergesa-tergesa dia mengahampiri Sakura "Tanganmu kenapa? Kenpa bisa sampai berdarah seperti ini? Kamu tadi ngapain sih? Kok bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi seakan membentak Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa meringis mendengar bentakan Sasuke itu, namun di telinganya terdengar seperti ucapan kekhawatiran Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Perasaan hangat menjalar di hatinya.

"Hn. Maaf. Biar aku obati." ucap Sasuke. Sakura terkikik mendengar perminta maafan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan Sakura mencari kotak P3K di lemari obat, Sakura merasa aneh. Kenapa Sasuke seakan mengetahui segala seluk beluk rumah ini. Namun dia hanya bisa terdiam, dia tidak ingin kebersamaan yang sudah terjalin dengan Sasuke kandas begitu saja.

Setelah selesai memperban tangan Sakura, Sasukelah yang menggantikan Sakura untuk memasak sarapan pagi.. err, tidak bisa di bilang pagi juga sih, pasalnya sekarang sudah jam 12, jadi Sasuke bukan membuat makan pagi namun makan siang.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam, tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Sakura dan Sasuke sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke, aku sudah selesai biar nanti aku yang mencuci piringnya."

"Hn."

Malam telah datang, sang surya telah kembali ke singasananya sekarang penerangan bumi di gantikan oleh sang dewi malam, hawa sejuk menyelimuti malam ini.

Sedari tadi Sakura sibuk menggati chanel tv, 'Hnn. Tidak ada acara yang menarik' batinnya dalam hati.

"Sakura, aku tidur duluan."

"Eh, Hn. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

Sasuke menjauh meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruangan keluarga menuju kamarnya. Dia membaringkan dirinya di kasur king size yang berdimensi warna hitam kebiruan seperti rambutnya. 'Hn. Sekarang sudah seminggu semenjak kaa-san dan tou-san pergi.'

"Sakura kenapa kamu tidak pernah mengingatku walaupun sedikit saja?" ucapnya pelan entah bertanya kepada siapa.

"Kenapa kamu melupakanku begitu cepat" lanjutnya

"Kamu tau, aku tidak pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri semenjak kamu kecelakaan itu, aku terus menyalahkan diriku atas hilangnya sebagian dari memorimu itu" air mata tak terbendung, air bening itu turun pelahan dari pelupuk mata Sasuke.

**Because of you**

Pagi telah datang, sang surya telah kembali datang.

"Enggghhh." desah Sakura sedikit menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"Pagi dunia." ucapnya.

Sakura bergegas untuk mempersiapkan diri ke sekolah. Setelah dikiranya cukup, dia memandang sedikit penampilannya di cermin "Cantik" pujinya pada diri sendiri *-Author : Idih pede amat si loe Saku tumben lo hari ini gga telat Saku.? –Sakura : Hari gini telaattt. Oh gga banget.*

"Pagi Sasuke." sapanya ketika bepapasan di depan kamar.

"Hn. Pagi." Seperti biasa jawabannya selalu datar, "Hn. Ayo berangkat."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju Konoha senior high school. Ada yang bingung kenapa Sakura nggak telat pergi ke sekolah? Ya jawabannya karena si Uchiha bungsu ini.

**Flash Back on**

"Tok-tok-tok. Sakuraaaa bangun ini sudah jam berapa.?" Teriak Sasuke dari balik pintu kamar Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakuraa." Panggilnya lagi

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"SAKURAAAA…!" teriaknya melebihi oktaf 4.

"Gedubrak, brak, brik, bruk." terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar Sakura.

"Klek."

"Sasuke, pagi-pagi sudah berisik. Pantatku sakit tau." runtuk Sakura dengan muka yang sangat kusut.

"Hn." Hanya itu tanggapan si Uchiha bungsu ini, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamarnya.

"SASUKE MENYEBALKAN SEKALI KAU." Dengan muka yang merah padam menahan amarah.

"BRAKK" suara keras pintu kamar Sakura ditutupnya dengan kasar.

'Hn' apa itu maksudnya setelah meneriakiku dengan suaranya yang sangat melengking itu. Sepertinya telingaku harus diperiksa di dokter THT' bantin Sakura dalam hati.

"SAKURA CEPAT MANDI, KALAU TIDAK JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU MENINGGALKANMU" teriak Sasuke dari lantai dasar.

Dengan secepat kilat Sakura bergegas merapikan diri di cermin, 'Huh. Apa-apaan Sasuke itu, seperti Kaa-san saja laganya. Aarrrghh menyebalkan sekali' runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

**Flash back end**

Di kelas 12A.

Keadaan kelas seperti biasa 'gaduh' satu kata yang mendriskripsikan pemandangan di kelas ini, sebagaiman kelas jika tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Hari ini seharusnya pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, namun siapa yang tidak tau dengan kebiasaan sensei mereka yang satu itu, hobi telatnya gga ketulungan.

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun kau tampan sekali."

"Kyyaa mau kah kau jadi pacarku"

"Sasuke-kun manis sekali" itulah teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar ke telinga Sakura mengenai Sasuke, belum sempat dia pindah 1 bulan Sasuke telah berubah menjadi bak sosok seorang pangeran.

"Haahh." Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino, sahabat Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah" elaknya.

"Ah, jangan bohong kau dari tadi melihat ke arah Sasuke terus. Ayo ayo ada apa ini?" selidik Ino.

"Ah, sungguh Ino tidak ada apa-apa" elaknya lagi, rupanya Ino tipikal orang yang tidak dapat di bohongi.

"Ayolah, ceritakan Sakura apa aku suka pada Sasuke" desak Ino lagi. Bluusshh muka Sakura langsung memerah mendengar pernyataan Ino barusan.

"Ah-aah aap-aapaa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

"Hm.. dari tadi kamu hanya memandang ke arah Sasuke tepatnya melamun ke arah tempat duduknya, padahal Sasuke sedang tidak ada di kelas." lanjut Ino.

"Ayolah Sakura, aku tau kamu pasti menyukai Sasuke kan?" selidik Ino lagi.

"Ee-etto, ah sudahlah. Kenapa jadi membahas tentang ini." hindar Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku kan sudah kenal kamu gga cuman satu ato dua hari. Aku ini sahabat kamu, jadi kamu bisa mempercayai apapun kepadaku." desak Ino tak mau kalah.

"Hhhahh." Sakura menghela nafas panjang "Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan terhadap Sasuke, aku seperti pernah mengenal perasaan ini sebelumnya bahkan lebih dalam. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tiba-tiba saja Sasuke masuk dalam kehidupanku, mengusik segalanya hingga sampai pada saat ini.." Sakura mengambil nafas sejenak. Ino hanya mangut-mangut mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Sakura "sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya errr.. bukan aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Tapi sepertinya ada yang di sembunyikan Sasuke, kaa-san dan tou-sanku dari aku. Setiap aku bertanya perihal tentang Sasuke mereka seolah menutup-nutupi sesuatu. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan Ino?" tanya Sakura di akhir ceritanya.

"Ah, rumit sekali sih Sakura. Aku juga bingung kamu harus bagaimana, sebaiknya kamu menunggu saja sampai Sasuke mau menceritakan segalanya kepada kamu. Aku tau dari sikap Sasuke datang pertama kali di kelas ini dia itu tipe cowok dingin terkesan cuek. Tapi aku masih ingat ekspresinya ketika kamu menjerit di kelas waktu itu, mukanya sangat panic. Hhmm.. para FGnya saja pada bingung kenpa Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti itu." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Haahh aku juga tidak mengerti Ino"

Suara gaduh teman-temannya membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas curhat mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei datang." teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah bangkunya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara deru langkah mendekati kelas 12A, para murid sekarang duduk rapi di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat siang anak-anak, maaf karena saya terlambat." Ucap kakashi-sensei memulai pelajarannya.

"Memang sudah hobi sensei kali." Celetuk kiba kemudian mendapat tatapan deathglare dari teman-temannya. Bisa gawat kalau gurunya satu ini marah bisa-bisa dapet duren runtuh.

Kakashi-sensei hanya tersenyum menanggapi celetukan kiba barusan "Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu. Cepat rapikan buku kalian, dan siapkan kertas selembar kita akan mengadakan tes." lanjutnya dengan menampakkan seringainya. Nah kan benar, bukan dapet duren runtuh tapi dapet tes dadakan yang ada.

"Yaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.." suara protespun terdengar riuh.

"Ini gara-gara kau kiba." seru Lee ketua klub pentas seni. Kiba yang di singgung hanya cengengesan.

'Huh payah,' runtuk Ino dalam hati 'Gara-gara si Kiba ini, Kakashi-sensei jadi marah.' tambahnya lagi.

Tanpa babibu lagi semua murid mengerjakan tes dengan damai, aman, tentram, dan khidmat.

CTAARRR…

Kilat menyambar kota Konoha, memang benar sejak tadi sore sang surya enggan menmpakkan keberadaanya. Mendung itulah yang di tampakkan oleh sang surya. Di sinilah Sakura Haruno meringkuk di balik selimut tidurnya yang tebal itu, namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi ketakutannya akan petir yang menggelegar di udara.

CTAAAARR..

"KYAAAA." kilatan itupun terlihat jelas di balik ventilasi jendela kamarnya. Semakin ketakutan, dia memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearah jendela. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Perlahan dia keluar dari balik selimutnya, hatinya terdorong untuk melihat keadaan gadis yang ada di sebelah kamarnya itu.

CTAAAARR..

Kilatan itu semakin jelas di penglihatannya, pelahan namun pasti cairan bening itu telah keluar dari pelupuk mata Sakura. "Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." suara tangis pun pecah bercampur dengan suara petir dan suara hujan.

"Klek." dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka knop pintu kamar Sakura. Dia mendapati Sakura sedang meringkuk di balik selimut dan samar-samar terdengar suara tangisan dari dalam selimut itu.

Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menggapai Sakura "CTARRRR." suara petir menggema

"KYAAAAA." teriak Sakura disela-sela tangisnya. "Hiks.. Kaa-san, Tou-san" "Aku takut" ucap Sakura di balik selimutnya

"Sakura tenanglah ada aku di sini." Sakura segera melepas selimut yang menutupi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. "Sasukeeee.. Hhuu hhuu. Aku takut." rengeknya dan berdiri memeluk ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di Samping tempat tidur Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Dengan lembut dia membalas pelukan Sakuran, mengusap pelan rambut panjang Sakura. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam hingga beberapa saat, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sehingga suasana kecanggunganlah yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua

Sakura tersadar akan posisinya bersama Sasuke sekarang, wajahnya sedikit memanas. Dia kemudian melepaskan diri dari Sasuke "Maaf." gumam Sakura pelan, namun masih dapat di tangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sasuke.

"Hn. Tak apa. Tak usah dipikirkan, sebaiknya kamu cepat tidur. Aku balik ke kamar dulu. Oyasumi." ucap Sasuke, namun ketika hendak pergi langkahnya terhenti "Blep" tiba tiba seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap "Saaasukkeeeee, kamu di mana?" tanya Sakura, tangannya meraba-raba ke udara namun tak juga menemukan sosok Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku di sini." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura membimbingnya menuju tempat tidur.

"Sasuke jangan pergi. Aku takut sendirian."

"Hn."

"Bener ya Sasuke." kata Sakura sambil memegang erat tangan Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidurlah, aku akan tetap di sini."

Perlahan Sakura merebahkan dirinya, namun matanya tidak juga bisa terpejam. Tapi genggaman tangan hangat Sasuke dapat menenagkan hatinya. Lama diam tanpa kata "Kamu tidak tidur Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang masih terjaga.

"Tidak, nanti saja. Kamu tidurlah duluan."

"Tap-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke telah memotong pembicaraannya.

"Tidurlah."

Perlahan Sakura memejamkan matanya, tak lama lampu pun kembali menyala. Hujan tak lagi turun membasahi kota Konoha. Sekarang terlihat jelas muka damai Sakura ketika tidur.

Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji akan memulihkan ingatanmu Sakura." perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sakura, hembusan nafas Sasuke begitu terasa di permukaan kulit Sakura, bibir itu kembali bertemu dengan penuh kasih sayang Sasuke menyalurkan semua perasaannya kepada Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura." kemudian dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Blam." suara pintu tertutup pun terdengar.

Sakura tersentak dengan perlakuan Sasuke tadi, dia terbangun dari tidurnya, "Hah.? Apa yang Sasuke barusan lakukan? Kenapa dia menciumku dengan begitu err.. lembut?" begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Sakura. Sekarang dia yakin Sasuke bukan sekedar seorang anak kenalan ayahnya, namun seseorang yang datang dari masa lalunya. Mengapa Sasuke ingin dirinya dapat mengingat masa lalunya. Apakah masa lalunya itu berhubungan dengan Sasuke?

'Siapa kamu itu sebenarnya Sasuke?' batin Sakura.

**Gyaaaa akhirnyaa update juga chapter ke 3, Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya. Tapi saya sudah berusaha semampu saya. **

**Terima kasih banyak bagi udah yang review jangan pada bosan yah. :D**

**Tunggu update'an selanjutnya.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Akhir kata.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong-Haseyo~ all. Author balik lagi nih, membawa lanjutan ceritanya, maaf banget ya kelamaan update. **

**Chapter 4 update langsung aja deh. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi..!**

**Keep reading yah.! **

**NARUTO/MANGA.**

**.**

**PAIRING :SASUxSAKU.**

**.**

**WARNING : OCC, TYPO, Gaje.**

**.**

**Rated T.**

**.**

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**.**

**Happy reading.**

**.**

.

'Argggh, berhentilah berfikiran yang aneh Sakura. Tapi kenapa Sasuke menciumku juga mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku? Arrgghh ini membuatku sangat bingung." Inner Sakura berteriak frustasi.

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun kau tampan sekali."

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun, jadilah pacarku." Itulah kiranya teriakan-teriakan dari FGnya Sasuke, okeh walaupun anak baru dia telah mempunyai Fans Girl yang err… agak konyol. Sasuke hanya menatap dingin para FGnya itu, dan itu yang membuat mereka lebih menyukai Sasuke mungkin agak terkesan misterius.

"Pagi semua." Kakashi-sensei telah memasuki kelas.

'tumben sensei tidak telat.' Batin setiap murid.

"Hari ini aku membawa teman baru kalian. Dia pindahan dari Suna-" belum sempat sang guru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, si murid ratu gossip Ino Yamanaka telah memotong pembicaraannya.

"Cowok apa cewek sensei?" tanyanya antusias. Kakashi-sensei hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Silahkan masuk Namikaze…" dan muncullah seorang pemuda tamapan berambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru dan ada guratan seperti kumis di pipinya tidak meninggalkan kesan tampan pada dirinya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku pindahan dari kota Sun-" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya matanya bertemu pandang dengan pemilik mata onyx, yap Sasuke Uchiha. "Teme~" teriaknya alay, kemudian dia berlari menerjang (baca : menghampiri) Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Ah, kau masih ingat padaku Sasuke-chan." Ucapnya manja membuat orang merinding mendengarnya.

"Hentikan Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dingin dan memberikan deathglare andalannya.

"Hn. Baik-baiklah." Naruto hanya pasrah mendengar penuturan sang sahabat. Mata Naruto beralih kepada gadis yang duduk di samping Sasuke, sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu 'Rambut pink, sepertinya aku mengenalnya' batin Naruto bimbang. "eh, kamu Sakura-chan bukan?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan. Sakura menautkan alisnya, 'sama sekali tak pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya' batin Sakura bingung.

"Benar. Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Eh… etto, ak-." Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya sang guru Kakahi-sensei telah menegur mereka agar bersiap mengikuti pelajaran.

"Ehem, perkenalan dan kangen-kangenannya nanti saja. Baik Naruto, di sampan Kiba ada bangku kosong. Sebaiknya segera duduk ketempat dudukmu." Ucap sang guru datar namun terlihat aura membuhnuh keluar dari tubuhnya dan mampu membuat seisi kelas tenang.

"B-baik sensei." Naruto pun menuju kursi baru dan mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan sensei barunya ini.

**.**

Pelajaran Kakashi sensei pun berjalan dengan khidmat tanpa ada masalah sekecilpun, murid-murid memperhatikan setiap penjelasan Kakashi-sensei tidak ada yang berani berbica ataupun membuat kegaduhan yang membuat sang sensei murka maka kau akan terima akibat yang lebih buruk.

"Baiklah untuk tugas makalah tentang pengelompokkan tumbuhan dapat di kerjakan dengan berkelompok. Baiklah sensei akan membacakan kelompok masing-masinh, harap dengarkan dengan baik-baik." Ujar Kakashi-sensei sarkastik.

"…" tak ada yang berani membantah.

"Baik untuk kelompok pertama Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Temari…" "yang kedua Tenten, Neji, Kiba dan Lee."

Dan sampailah pada kelompok terakhir.

"Untuk kelompok yang terakhir, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto." "Apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pembagian kelompok sensei?" tanya Kakashi-sensei memandang tajam seluruh anak didiknya.

"TIDAK SENSEI." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Bagus." Ucap Kakashi tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban anak didiknya. "Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sampai disini dulu, jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas kalian minggu depan." Kakashi-sensei mengakhri pidatonya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kelas, seluruh murid bernafas legaa.

"TEME~" pekik seseorang. Kalian pasti tau kan itu suara siapa, yup si Alay Naruto-Dobe.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke dingin, sekarang mereka sedang jalan bersama-sama ke kantin sekolah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Sasuke, sejak dulu dingin begitu. Kecuali bersama Sakura-chan saja sikapmu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat." Naturo jengkel setengah mampus sambil memonyong-monyongka bibirnya.

Sasuke mendelik, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan "Hn. Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke Konoha?"

"Ah, itu. Tou-san dan Kaa-san di pindah tugaskan ke Konoha jadi aku harus ikut pindah juga. Nah bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Apakah dia baik-baik saja, kenpa dia tidak mengenaliku ya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"I-itu,?" Entahlah, Sasuke bingung harus menjelaskan apa terhadap Sahabatnya ini.

"Itu apa Sasuke?" desak Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas, sia-sia dia menyembunyikan seseuatu dari sahabatnya init oh ujung-ujungnya dia akan mendesak untuk membuat Sasuke akhirnya bercerita.

"Sebenarnya Sakura kehilangan ingatan sejak lima tahun yang lalu." Sasuke mulai bercerita, sekarang mereka menuju taman belakang sekolah yang sepi bukan menuju kantin lagi. Sasuke mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi yang tersedia di taman itu. "Dia tidak mengingat siapapun kecuali kedua orang tuanya, dan aku yang menyebabkan dia kecelakaan. Seandainya aku mencegahnya berlari, seandainya saja aku mengatakan semuanya dan tidak mementingkan egoku, seandainya…" Sasuke tertunduk lesu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, aku rasa itu bukan salahmu, itu takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh Kami-sama. Lagipula aku yakin kau dan Sakura itu ditakdirkan bersama." Naruto berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang galau ini. Hei! Seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa GALAU, ku tekankan sekali lagi GALAU sodara-sodara. Baiklah lupakan!

.

"Hoi Sakura-chan." Tegur Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Hn. Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan enggan seraya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto.

"Ini, tadi Sasuke menjatuhkan ini dari sakunya. Ku pikir lebih baik kau yang menyerahkannya kepadanyas." Naruto menyerahkan gelang berbandul 'S'Love'S' kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersentak melihat gelang itu, fikirannya masih melayang entah kemana tiba-tiba sekilas banyangan muncul di kepalanya.

.

"**Tunggu aku." Teriak gadis kecil itu, gadis yang berparas cantik itu dia berusaha mengimbangi jalan seorang pemuda di depannya.**

"**Hn. Cepatlah jalan. Lamban sekali jalanmu jidat." Ucap pemuda itu dengan ketus lalu berjalan lebih cepat, gadis kecil itu hanya menunduk putus asa, rambut emo sang pemuda ini melambai-lambai bak penari profesional.**

"**Hei tunggu aku…" teriak pemuda lain, pemuda satu ini mempunyai rambut pirang dan bemata warna blue sapirre.**

.

"Ugh~" rintih Sakura memegangi kepalanya. 'Apa itu tadi, siapa pemuda itu? Siapa gadis itu?" batin Sakura bertanya tanya.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Aku tak apa Naruto-kun. Baiklah aku akan memberikan gelang ini nanti kepada Sasuke." Ucap Sakura kemudian menyimpan gelang itu di dalam tas sekolahnya.

****Because of you****

**.**

**Sakura POV~**

**.**

"Haahhh…" aku menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Aku membaringkang diriku di sofa ruang tamu, tadi sepulang sekolah Sasuke pamit pulang duluan jadinya begini nih aku pulang sendirian dan sendirian pula di rumah. Di pastikan Sasuke bakalan pulang lebih sore, memang beberapa hari ini dia pasti selalu pulang sore sepertinya dia sedang mempunyai urusan yang sangat penting.

Aku teringat gelang pemberian Naruto tadi, aku meronggoh isi tasku. Dan dapat, aku menemukan gelangnya. Ku amati baik-baik gelang itu, sepertinya aku memang pernah melihat gelang itu.

"Ah." Aku mengingat sesuatu, sepertinya ada di dalam kotak rahasiaku di dalam lemari. Aku pun bergegas menuju lemari di dalam kamarku dan mencari-cari benda yang ku cari-cari itu.

"Huh dimana sih aku meletakkannya?" tanyaku frustasi pada diri sendiri, sudah tiga puluh menit aku mengobrak-abrik lemariku namun nihil tak ada ku temukan barang yang kucari. Ketika tanganku merapa di sudut pojok kiri lemari, aku menemukan kotak memang sudah usang dan berdebu 'sepertinya aku tidak pernah memiliki kotak ini sebelumnya' innerku bingung. Aku meniup kotak itu angin berhembus membuat debu-debu kecli itu berterbangan. Perlahan aku buka kotak itu, aku melihat beberapa lembaran foto usang namun masih jelas siapa yang tergambar di sana. Foto pertama terlihat tiga anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, gadis itu berambut pink dan dua pemuda lainnya berambut pirang dan biru dongker. Gadis itu mempunyai rambut merah jambu, dan temannya yang berada dalam satu foto yang sama itu mempunyai model rambut seperti pantat ayam paras mukanya yang putih menambahkan ketampanannya dan terlihat seperti gadis itu mengejar sang pemuda. Aku tersentak melihat foto itu, bukan itu foto dirinya dan aku mengenali betul siapa pemuda ini. Tidak salah lagi ini adalah Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku melihat lagi foto-foto berikutnya dan aku hanya menemukan foto-fotoku bersama Sasuke. 'A-apa maksud semua i-ini' batinku tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat sekarang. Aku sangat shock.

Ku periksa lagi isi kotak itu, dan aku menemukan buku usang, seperti sebuah diari. Aku tersentak ketika membaca sedikit tulisan di halaman terakhir buku itu.

_**23 Juli 20xx.**_

'_**Sepertinya perasaanku ini bukan hanya sekedar teman untukmu Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku telah menodai persahabatan kita yang telah kita rajut sejak keci. Tapi aku tak sanggup membohongi diriku dan persaanku sendiri terhadapmu. Kau tau semalaman aku membuat gelang 'S'Love'S' ini sebagai hadiah ulang-tahunmu yang ke duabelas tahun. S'Love'S artinya adalah Sasuke Love Sakura, bandul love itu aku dapat dari toko perhiasan, penjaga toko itu bilang kepadaku.**_

"_**Arti bandul itu adalah together forever"**_

_**Jadi aku yakin Sasuke-kun kita dapat bersama selamanya. Dan apakah kau tau, aku sangat gugup hari ini untuk memberikanmu gelang itu. Apakah aku terlalu aneh Sasuke-kun? Aku ingin menjadi seorang yang berarti dalam hidupmu bukan hanya sebagai seorang sahabat. Hari ini aku yakin akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Kami-sama semoga Sasuke-kun dapat mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintainya'.**_

.

DEG.

.

DEG.

.

DEG.

.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" aku terhenyak.

Hatiku hancur ketika membaca diary ini yang aku yakini ini memang diary-ku. Berarti selama ini Sasuke, Kaa-san dan Tou-san telah membohongiku. Mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa, tapi nyatanya apa. Dia orang yang kucintai di masalalu, atau malah mungkin berlanjut ke masa sekarang aku akui aku mulai suka bukan jauh lebih dari rasa suka aku mencintainya tapi yang aku tau tentang dirinya hanya mengetahuinya sebagai anak kenalan Tou-sanku. Air bening itu mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku.

Di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tadaima~" ucap orang itu ketika memasuki ruang tamu, ya itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"…" aku tak menjawab ucapanya. Aku bingung bagaimana harus bersikap dan menghadapinya sekatang ini, rasa aku hanya ingin menjauh darinya. Tapi aku tidak boleh lari dari kenyataan. Aku harus menghadapinya.

**.**

**Sasuke POV~**

**.**

Ketika aku memasuki rumah tidak ada sambutan salamku dari Sakura, aku yakin dia telah berada di rumah karena sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam. Tidak mungkin dia belum pulang. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh pelosok rumah ini namun tak menemukan sosok Sakura.

.

Tap.

.

Tap.

.

Aku mendengar deru langkah kaki menghampiriku. Aku menoleh kepada orang yang ada di belakangku, rasa kagetku bercampur bingung melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang, rambut berantakan, seragam sekolah awut-awutan, mata bengkak, hidung tersumbat *macam flu saja*. LHO? Sakura habis menangis?

"Sakura ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir dan bingung, jujur saja aku benar-benar khawatir melihat keadaannya begini. Ketika hendak menyentuh pundaknya bermaksud untuk menenangkannya dalam dekapanku Sakura menepis kasar tanganku.

.

Tes.

.

Tes.

.

Air mata Sakura jatuh semakin deras, ada apa ini sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa sikap Sakura jadi begitu dingin terhadapku.

"Jangan pernah kau sentuh aku lagi. PEMBOHONG." teriaknya histeris, air matanya turun semakin deras.

"Kau jahat Sasuke, kau jahat. Hiks. Hiks." timpalnya lagi disela tangisnya.

"Sakura ada apa?" tanyaku dengan lembut.

"…" tidak ada respon dari Sakura.

Kali ini aku memberanikan untuk memegang pudak Sakura, perlahan aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Dia memberontak tapi aku menahan punggungnya tetap di pelukanku. Sekarang dia mulai melemah tapi dia tidak merespon pelukakku. Aku tak peduli aku hanya ingin menenangkannya.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke." Bentaknya berusaha memberontak lagi. Aku menurut, melepaskan pelukakku terhadapnya.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya Sakura?" tanyaku setelah melepaskan diri darinya.

Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku bajunya. Kemudian dia melemparkan benda itu sembarangan ke arahku. Aku memungut benda itu di lantai, aku tertegun melihat apa yang di lempar Sakura barusan. Itu adalah gelang yang di berikan Sakura ketika aku berulang tahun yang ke dua belas. Tepat dimana kejadian naas itu terjadi dan hampir merenggut gadis yang benar-benar aku cintai.

"Dan ini." Sakura kemudian melemparkan sebuah buku yang agak kusam, dan tampak berdebu. Aku membuka lembaran-lembaran itu dan aku semakin kaget ketika membaca halaman terakhir tepat tanggalnya bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku. Aku tertegun membaca tulisan itu.

"I-ini apa Sakura?" tanyaku tergagap.

"KAU PEMBOHONG SASUKE." Teriak Sakura histeris.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku benar-benar tidak ingin membohongi-mu termasuk kaa-san dan tou-sanmu mereka tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit. Aku tau, aku salah menyembunyikan identitasku yang sebenarnya, dan soal diary ini aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya." Aku menjelaskan semuanya, aku memegang tangannya lembut.

"Kau tau, sebernarnya dari dulu sampai sekarang aku hanya mencintaimu. Tidak ada wanita yang bisa menggatikan hatimu di sini." Kataku dengan menunjuk ke arah hatiku.

"…" Sakura bungkam.

"Kau tau sakit rasanya ketika kau bangun kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat tentang diriku." Timpalku lagi.

"…" Sakura masih bungkam tak bersuara. Entah apa yang sedang di fikirkannya saat ini, aku hanya ingin agar Sakura mengetahui perasaanku yang sebernarnya. Perasaan sejak dulu yang aku rasakan terhadapnya. Kami-sama sekarang cobaan apalagi, jangan engkau biarkan Sakura membenciku.

"Aku tidak tau Sasuke, setelah membaca diari itu aku sendiri sangat shock, aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun saat ini. Aku ingin menenangkan fikiranku dulu." Sakura berbalik menuju pintu keluar sepertinya dia akan pergi. Aku mengikutinya perlahan dari belakang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Sakura berjalan menuju taman sekitar rumahnya, aku masih saja mengikutinya seperti stalker.

Aku bersembunyi di balik bilik pohon yang lumayan rindang membuat diriku tersembunyi seutuhnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." suara tangisan Sakura menggema, hatiku hancur entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Aku tau aku bersalah telah menyembunyikan identitasku sebenarnya tapi itu aku lakukan untuk kebaikannya juga. Aku hanya tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya jatuh sakit apakah itu salah? Tak bisakah dia sedikit mengerti perasaanku. Oh… Ok ini memang lebay tak seharusnya seorang klan Uchiha berharap seperti ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin dia tau kalau aku hanya mencintainya. Ya, AKU MENCINTAI-MU SAKURA HARUNO.

**.**

**Author POV~**

**.**

'Kenapa jadi seperti ini?' inner Sasuke berteriak histeris. Perlahan Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, dia berjalan pulang, lelah itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini. Tidurlah yang dia butuhkan untuk menenangkan fikirannya. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang di sembunyikan darinya. Sasuke terus mengikutinya dari belakang, tapi Sakura terlalu cepat berjalan sehingga dia kehilangan jejak Sakura.

"Tch. Sial." Runtuk Sasuke.

.

"Hei." Panggil seseorang ketika Sakura sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. Cewek berambut merah, itulah cirri-ciri yang pertama dia lihat

"Hei, kau tidak ingat padaku?" tanyanya sinis, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Rupanya kabar yang kuterima itu benar nona Haruno. Kau benar-benar sudah melupakan diriku?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Siapa kau?" akhirnya Sakura bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, sekarang dirinya terlalu lelah untuk diajak bercanda.

"Fufufu… Hn. Apa kau hanya pura-pura lupa padaku, aku tidak yakin penyakit amnesiamu itu benar ada." Sindirnya dengan sinis.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi minggirlah aku mau lewat." Ucap Sakura dingin, dan berjalan melalui gadis ini 'Gadis yang aneh' fikir Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, kau.! KAU." Pekiknya, itu membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan kepada perempuan berambut merah sepinggang itu.

"Kau yang telah merebut Sasuke dari tanganku, kau yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, kau yang telah membuat Sasuke berpaling dariku. Aku telah berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke melupakanmu tapi dia malah selalu memikirkanmu. AKU BENCI KAU, sejak dulu KAU adalah penghalang bagiku dan Sasuke, sayang sekali kecelakaan lima tahun lalu tidak merenggut nyamu, tapi hanya memorimu." Jelasnya panjang lebar dan membuat dahi Sakura berkerut hebat.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu." Sakura berusaha tidak meledak, hari ini sangat melelahkan, yang dia butuhkan adalah istirahat, bukan meladeni gadis gila yang tidak dikenal. Namun ketika Sakura hendak berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu, dia di dorong dengan keras ke arah jalan raya, beruntung ada Sasuke yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu dan teriakan gadis gila ini.

"S-sasuke." Pekik gadis itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! HAH!" bentak Sasuke kasar. Gadis itu hanya mampu menunduk, wajahnya pucat pasi seperti orang sakit.

"A-aku, h-hanya i-ingin m-memberinya p-pelajaran." Gadis itu hanya mampu berkata gagap, tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"SUDAH KU PERINGATKAN PADAMU KARIN, JANGAN PERNAH SEKALI-KALI MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU. APALAGI BERANI MENGGANGGU SAKURA!" Sasuke tak dapat membendung emosinya lagi muka Sasuke merah padam menahan amarahnya, Sakura hanya dapat bungkam baru kali ini melihat seorang Uchiha murka.

"Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan masalah kalian, aku ingin pulang." Ucap Sakura dingin, perlahan dia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan gadis yang bernama Karin itu. Ketika hendak melewati tikungan dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya, truk besar lewat dan bebas menabrak siapa yang melintang.

"KYAAAAAAA." Jeritan tak tertahankan keluar dari mulut Sakura, Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sekilas kejadian lima tahun yang lalu itu muncul dengan sendirinya di benak Sakura.

.

"**KYAAAAA." Teriak Sakura kecil, dirinya tak dapat menahan truk yang membentur keras dirinya. Dia dapat melihat pemuda berambut ayam itu berlari tergesa- gesa menghampiri dirinya, Sang gadis dapat melihat wajah khawatir sang pemuda, 'Sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu' inner sang gadis berbicara, namun tak sempat mengucapkan kalimat itu kesadarannya tiba-tiba menghilang diselingi dengan gema suara sang pemuda Uchiha ini.**

"**Siapa saja cepatt telfon AMBULAAAANNN." Teriak Sasuke kecil memekik keheningan, raut penyesalan muncul di wajah Sasuke Uchiha.**

.

"Sakura awas~…" Sasuke berlari menerjang Sakura yang berdiri mematung di jalanan. Ke dua insan ini terpelanting ke arah pinggir jalanan, dahi kiri Sasuke membentur batu ketika hendak melindungi kepala Sakura dalam dekapannya, darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya dan seketika kesadaraannya pun mulai menghilang. Sedangkan Sakura sudah kehilangan kesadarannya akibat shock yang diterimanya.

"SASUKE~" teriak gadis merah memecah keheningan malam, dia berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang tergeletak di jalan, bingung itulah yang dia fikirkan, sekarang melihat pelipis Sasuke yang berdarah dan Sakura yang pingsan dalam dekapannya. Keadaan semakin memburuk, kemudian dia meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara karena takut dijadikan tersangka. *A/N : Hn. Dasar perngecut sekali kau Karin*.

RS Konoha selalu saja ramai di kunjungi orang, banyak masyarakat Konoha yang mempercayakan kesehatannya di RS ini. Tak ayal banyak dokter-dokter yang sangat ahli di RS ini. M alam ini, RS Konoha mendapatkan pasien baru akibat kecelakaan, dua insan manusia. Sang pemuda di temukan tergeletak sedang memeluk sang gadis atau lebih tepatnya melindungi sang gadis, beruntung masyarakat setempat menolong mereka membawa ke RS Konoha. Sekarang kedua insan ini dalam penanganan medis.

"Tekanan darahnya normal dok." Ujar seorang suster.

"Baik, bawa mereka ke ruang rawat inap. Sudah menghubungi keluarganya?" tanya sang dokter.

"Sudah dok saya sudah menghubungi orang tua gadis ini, tapi mereka sedang ada di Otou. Kemungkinan besok pagi baru bisa datang." Jelas sang suster.

"Hn. Baiklah." Sang dokterpun pergi meninggalkan ruangan ICU.

.

Sementara itu terjadi kegaduhan di Otou tepatnya dikediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"APA? SAKURA DAN SASUKE KECELAKAAN?" Tsunade berteriak histeris, sang suami berusaha menenangkan sang istri.

"Tenanglah Tsunade-san," Uchiha Mikoto pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja, besok kita akan pergi ke Konoha dengan jadwal penerbangan pertama." Jelasnya berusaha menenagnkan sang besan . BESAN ? LHO ? baiklah mari kita intip sedikit pembicaraan mereka.

"Benar Baa-san, Sakura dan Sasuke orang yang kuat." Timpal Itachi yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua keluarga ini, ya keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno.

"Sebaiknya tentang perjodohan ini kita serahkan kepada yang bersangkutan saja, kalau memang mereka menyetujuinya maka kita akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan sekaligus untuk mempererat tali kekeluargaan kita." Ucap bijak sang tuan rumah Uchiha Fugaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi perngetian kepada Sakura-chan tentang rencana kita ini." Jiraya berusaha mengambil sikap yang bijak.

"Itachi, tolong segera pesankan tiket pesawat ke Konoha untuk lima orang." Titah Fugaku Uchiha kepada sang anak sulung.

"Baik Tou-san. Kaa-san, bibi, paman saya pamit dulu." Pamit Itachi

"Hn." Respon Fugaku membalas ucapan sang anak, dingin, datar, cool, dan terkesan misterius rupanya dari sini sikap Sasuke yang dingin itu.

Keesokan Harinya.

"Cepatlah sedikit sayang. Aku benar-benar khawati dengan Sakura-chan." Bentak Tsunade sengit.

"Hn. Iya bersabarlah sayang." Jiraya berusaha mengimbangi jalan Tsunade yang tergesa-gesa. Sangat tergambar jelas diraut wajah Tsunade kekhawatirannya dengan Sakura, putri semata wayang mereka. Berbeda dengan raut wajah Fugaku Uchiha, walaupun didalam hatinya sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke tetap saja di depan dia memasang wajah stoicnya, hanya sang istrilah yang dapat mengetahui isi hati Fugaku Uchiha, yaitu Mikoto Uchiha.

Mereka berlima Tsunade, Jiraya, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, dan Itachi Uchiha sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit Konoha

.

Sementara itu di RS Konoha, tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang tergesa-gesa keruang resepsionis, tampak jelas raut wajahnya kusut. Hari ini kedua sahabatnya di kabarkan mengalami kecelakaan tadi malam, sehingga mereka berdua tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Ya kedua sahabatnya itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Pemuda bermarga Namikaze ini sangat mengkhawatirkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Permisi Suster, dimana ruang rawat Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Mereka korban kecelakaan tadi malam." Tanya Naruto tergesa-gesa.

"Mereka ada di ruangan rawat VIP nomer 23 di lantai 3, ruangan yang disediakan khusus untuk dua orang pasien. Maaf apakah anda salah satu keluarganya?" tanya sang suster.

"Saya ada sahabat mereka. Oh ya setahu saya keluarga Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di Otou. Apakah pihak rumah sakit yang telah menghubungi keluarganya?"

"Sudah, mereka sudah kami hubungi. Baiklah silakan…"

"Terima kasih banyak Sus…" ucap Naruto diakhir percakapan,

.

"Kamar VIP nomer 23. Nah ini dia kamarnya." Gumam Naruto riang, perlahan dia membuka kamar itu, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang tertidur, Narutopun masuk untuk melihat keadaan Sahabatnya ini. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dan menampakkan seorang dokter cantik.

"Permisi, saya dokter Asuma Sarutobi. Apakah anda keluarga dari pasien?" tanyanya kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa pojok kiri.

"Saya sahabarnya, Naruto Namikaze." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya kepada sang dokter.

"Begini Namika-"

"Naruto saja, pangil Naruto saja dok." Potong Naruto cepat.

"Hn. Baiklah, begini untuk keadaan Sasuke tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan keadaannya sekarang telah membaik hanya ada memar di bagian pelipisnya…" dokter Asuma mengambil jeda sebentar untuk menghela nafas. "untuk Sakura, sepertinya sebelum kecelakaan dia mengalami shock yang sangat berat. Saya takut itu akan berdambak buruk pada kesehatannya. Tapi untuk saat ini keadaannya jauh lebih baik, apakah sebelumnya dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya dokter Asuma.

"Pernah dok, kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu. Itu membuat sebagian memorinya hilang." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Hn. Baiklah, kita tunggu sampai Sakura sadar. Setelah itu baru kita bisa memastikan keadaannya. Baiklah Saya pemisi dulu." Dokter Asuma meninggalkan ruang rawat Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto kembali memeperhatikan kedua sahabatnya ini.

'Hn. Aku tau kalian saling mencintai, tapi kenapa begitu banyak rintangan untuk membuat kalian bersatu' batin Naruto pasrah.

**BRAKK…**

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba dibanting seseorang dengan kasar. "SAKURA~" teriaknya menggema, pelakunya adalah Nyonya Haruno yaitu Tsunade. Naruto yang medengarnya kaget, dan dia melihat rombongan ehm, maksudnya orang tua Sakura dan juga Sasuke datang ke dalam ruangan ini.

"Sakura-chan." Panggilnya lagi, ketika mendapati anak semata wayangnya tertidur di kasur rumah sakit.

"Bibi." Pekik Naruto kaget. "tenanglah Sakura-chan tidak apa-apa. Dia belum siuman, kata dokter mereka berdua tidak mendapatkan luka yang serius." Jelas Naruto berusaha menenangkan Kaa-san Sakura.

"Syukurlah," kali ini Fugaku Uchiha yang berkomentar. "Bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuamu Naruto?" tanya sang pemilik suara baritone itu.

"Mereka baik-baik saja paman, nanti siang mereka akan menjenguk Sakura dan Sasuke."

"Engh~" semua mata kini sedang tertuju pada suara rintihan barusan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Mata Sakura perlahan, putih itulah yang pertama kali dia lihat dan indera penciumannya mencium bau obat-obatan, dia yakin sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Tapi tunggu, kenapa ramai sekali. Ada Kaa-san, Tou-san, Naruto dan tiga orang asing. Ah mereka bukan orang asing sekarang Sakura dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas mereka adalah paman Fugaku, bibi Mikoto dan Itachi-nii.

"Sakura kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsunade cemas.

"K-kaa-san. Engh~ k-kepalaku s-sakit…" rintih Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tsunade makin cemas melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Cepat panggila dokter." Narutopun melesat pergi mendengar titah Tsunade barusan.

"Ugh~ S-sakit…" rintih Sakura lagi, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menahan nafas.

"Sakura sayang tahan sebentar, dokter akan segera datang." Tsunade berusaha menenangkan sang putri.

Tak berapa lama Narutopun datang dengan membawa dokter Asuma.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya semuanya keluar. Saya akan memeriksa keadaan Sakura." Titah dokter Asuma.

Semuanyapun meninggalkan ruangan rawat itu, dengan diliputi keadaan cemas semuanya. Sampai tiba dokter Asuma keluar dari ruangan.

"Sakura sekarang sudah mulai tenang, saya memberikan obat penahan rasa sakit di kepala agar mengurangi efek dari sakitnya itu." Dokter Asuma menjelaskan. "saya rasa itu akibat dari benturan yang di alami Sakura pada saat kecelakaan."

"Baik terima kasih banyak dok, boleh saya melihat keadaan putri saya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Boleh, tapi sebaiknya jangan semuanya. Biarkan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk beristirahat." Saran dokter Asuma, diapun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan rawat itu.

Sementara Tsunade dan Mikoto berada di dalam, para suami dengan senang hati menunggu di luar kamar. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh dokter Asuma, sebaiknya jangan semuanya yang masuk hanya beberapa orang saja. Sementara Sasuke belum sadarkan diri hingga sekarang, itu adalah efek dari obat bius yang diberikan oleh dokter agar Sasuke dapat berisirahat dan tidur dengan cukup, itu akan membuat kesehatannya semakin membaik.

"Engh~" kali ini rintihan itu berasal dari Sasuke, rupanya dia telah sadarkan diri.

Mikotopun beralih pandangan kepada putra bungsunya ini. "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah ada yang sakit sayang?" tanyanya penuh dengan kelembutan.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, yang sekarang di benaknya adalah Sakura, Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura. "Dimana Sakura Kaa-san?" tanyanya sedikit meringis.

"Dia ada di ranjang sebelahmu sayang, sekarang dia sedang istirahat setelah diberi obat penenang oleh dokter Asuma." Mikito pun mengusap lembut dahi putranya yang ditutupi oleh perban itu.

"Hn." Sasuke melirik sekilas ke sampingnya, terlihatlah Sakura tertidur dengan damainya. Tak ada beban sedikitpun di wajahnya, seperti seorang bayi sekarang ini dia tertidur. Perasaan lega menjalar di hatinya, 'Hn. Untunglah dia baik-baik saja. Ah, Karin dialah penyebabnya. Kamu akan menerima ganjaran yang setimpal karena telah berani melukai Sakura-ku.' batin Sasuke marah. Tentunya Mikoto tak mengetahui apa yang sedang difikirkan oleh anak bungsunya ini.

.

Sakura kembali tersadar ketika beberapa jam yang lalu telah diberikan obat penenang oleh dokter Asuma. Keadaan kamarnya bisa dibilang sepi karena memang jam besuk telah habis. RS Konoha memang mempunyai jam besuk yang sangat ketat, jika bukan jam besuk maka siapapun dilarang menemui sang pasien terkecuali para suster yang sedang bertugas menjaganya. Sedikit melirik ke arah ranjang rumah sakit yang terletak di sampingnya. Wajah damai tidur sang pemilik ranjang membuat Sakura tertegun, walaupun dengan balutan perban yang menghiasi wajahnya itu tidak menghilangkan kesan tampannya. Perlahan mata Sakura menyusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya, 'tak berubah sedikitpun, bahkan bertambah tampan' batin Sakura. Sasuke yang menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasi dirinya, dia hanya diam membiarkan sang empu mata memandangnya itu.

"Kau sudah sadar kan?" kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Sakura, rupanya dia menyadari perubahan tubuh Sasuke itu.

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang bercat putih pasi itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sudah agak mendingan. Bagaimana denganmu? Hmm…" Sakura balik bertanya dan kini tengah memandang wajah Sasuke lekat. Dia tersenyum simpul menunggu jawaban Sasuke, onyx dan emerald saling bertaut menyiratkan kerinduan yang sangat dalam. "Aku kembali Sasuke-kun." Sasuke tersentak mendengar penuturannya barusan, dia berusaha mencerna dengan baik apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura barusan.

"S-Sakura k-kau?" penuturan barusan membuat sang Uchiha dengan suksesnya tergagap.

"Iya Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan, tanpa menunggu apapun lagi sang Uchiha kini dengan suksesnya pula memeluk gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Kau kembali Sakura. Sakura-ku telah kembali, terima kasih Kami-sama." Sasuke merasakan bahunya sedikit bergetar menahan air mata, tapi kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan namun air mata kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti hatinya.

**TBC…**

**HAHHH… akhirnya chapter 4 update., bagaimana bagaimana *harap-harap cemas*? Apakah feelnya sudah terasa atau masih ada bagian yang belum membuat puas. Hmm… Sasuke memang ku buat OCC, aku suka sih sama Sasuke yang perhatian gitu. Hihihi… *maaf ya kalo ada yang kurang suka.^^**

**Ah alurnya gga kecepetankan? Sedikit kasian dengan Sasuke sih, makanya chap ini aku buat agak panjang. Hmm bagaimana?**

**Author malam-malam mengetik ini LHO! *readers : nggak nanya tuh*, mengumpulkan ide ceritanya. Tiap mau menulis ada aja rintangangan, entah itu sibuk, entah lepinya dipake adek buat maen pokoknya ada aja halangannya. Tapi lega juga akhirnya chap ini selesai. Masih banyak PR yang harus author pejalari. Dan tak ada yang lebih berkesan selain review dari para readers. :D**

**.**

**Dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih banya buat yang udah mau meriview FF ini.**

**.**

**THANKS to :**

**Kira tiga-Alegra Maxwell ***makasih banyak ya, Iya chap ini Sakuranya udah inget tuh. Keep read ya ^^.

**D3rin ***Arigato, terimakasih banyak untuk reviewannya^^.

**`Fiyui-chan ***dengan setia meriview FF saya ini ^^

**Ayu ***lempar Minho, hihihi. Gomawo.^^

**4ntk4-ch4n ***Oke sudah update, terimakasih sudah meriview^^

**Maya ***Oke. Gimana feelnya udah kerasa?* #pupy eyes nunggu jawabannya. ^^

**Hinata Audiana ***Aaa, terimakasih atas pujiannya :D, iya author juga agak sedikit kasian liat peran Sasu. Hhihi, tak apalah sekali-kali. Baiklah lain kali bakaln kurangi sifat perhatian Sasu. Keep reading yah. ^^

.

**Well akhir kata don't forget for RnR.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
